


A Finn and A Ren

by Mike24455



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike24455/pseuds/Mike24455
Summary: Four years, that's how long it had been since Crait. Kylo knew because he had spent every second searching the galaxy for the leaders of the Resistance, his intentions were clear cut off the head of the snake. He would find them all and have them publicly and painfully executed as examples to anyone who would dare to take their place and defy him. Today was a good day he had finally tracked down their heart and soul to a deserted planet, his former stormtrooper turned Resistance commander, Finn.





	1. Knocking On The Door

Kylo let his anger build with each step he took towards the base's entrance. The Force responded to his emotional state, caught him up in its power until he was awash in it. He sensed the seed of fear growing in the Resistance soldiers guts.

"Stop, who are you?" The lead soldier said.

"Do nothing," Kylo said to Hux who stood behind him blaster clutched in his hand. "These are mine."

Hux let his hands fall slack to his sides and fell in behind him.

The three guards spread out into an arc as they approached Kylo, their movements cautious, blaster rifles ready. The entrance to the base loomed behind them.

"Who are you?" the guard asked again.

The last words hung in the air, frozen in time, as Kylo drew on the Force and increased his speed. The hilt of his lightsaber filled his hands and its red line split the air. He crosscut the guard before him, putting a black canyon in his chest, continued the swing through the guard on his left, and with his left hand used a blast of power to drive the third guard into the blast doors of the base hard enough to crush bones and kill him.

Kylo felt the sudden surge of terror in two soldiers up on a ledge to his left, felt them take aim in sweaty hands, start to squeeze triggers. He flung his lightsaber at them, guided it with the Force in a flickering red arc that cut both of them down, then recalled the blade to his hand. He deactivated it and hung it from his belt.

Satisfied he deactivated his lightsaber, without having to say a word Hux knew it was his turn to act. The general flagged down a squad of troopers each carrying a bag of explosions that could blow up a small building. Everyone knew they were on a time schedule, those in the base no doubt knew of their presence and signaled for help. "They would never risk there prized pet." Hux thought bitterly as his troops did there work. 

A bomb trigger was offered to him by the squad leader when the work was completed, and once at a safe distance, the bombs were set off. Fire and pieces of the rained down onto them, but Kylo raised one hand and blocked any depress from causing any harm.

Within the base there was stillness, a peace soon to be shattered. Kylo's boots clicked against the stone floor. The hall extended before them for several hundred meters. Two rows of elegant columns reached from the floor to ceiling on either side. Ledges and balconies also lined both sides.

He checked the timer on his wrist on his wrist, he had twenty seconds left before the big surprise.

Kylo felt the presence of more guards and..... Jedi. "So, the rumors were true Rey was training more Jedi." he thought to himself, it was hilarious. A girl with minimum training was the last hope of glim light for the once proud Jedi order.

Ahead, half a dozen robed and hooded Jedi dropped from the balconies and took station in the hall. Another Jedi descended the grand staircase at the end of the hall. His force signature radiated power, confidence...a Jedi Knight.

As one, the seven Jedi moved towards Kylo and Hux, and Kylo and Hux moved towards them.

In his mind, the countdown continued

The space between him and the Jedi dismissed.

The power within him grew.

They stopped right in front of each other. "What are you doing here?, Supreme Leader" the last bit was snarled out clearly an insult.

Kylo remained unfazed his voice smooth "I have come here for your Commander, you may not know this but he's an old colleague of mine and we want him back where he belongs"

The look of shock, horror, and fury confirmed that FN-2187 was indeed present.

"You won't take him" one of the other Jedi hissed

The Jedi spaced themselves around Kylo and Hux, to minimize maneuvering room. The Jedi eyed him cautiously, the way they might a trapped predator.

Hux put his back to Kylo's. Kylo felt him breathing, deep and regular he was not afraid.

The timer on Kylo's wrist began to beep. The slight sound rang out like an explosion in the silent vastness of the hall.

The sound seemed to free the Jedi to act. Half a dozen green and blue lines pierced the dimness as all the Jedi ignited their lightsabers, backed off a step, and assumed a fighting stance.

From behind, another sound broke the silence. The whine of a dropship approaching engines.

Kylo did not turn. Instead, he watched the events behind him by watching the events before him.

The Jedi stepped back another step, looking past Kylo, uncertainty in their expressions. Hux pressed his back against Kylo. No doubt he could see the dropship by now as it roared downward, towards the base.

The Jedi knight did not step back and his eyes stayed on Kylo.

The sound of the dropship engines grew louder, more acute, a prolonged, mechanical scream.

Kylo watched the eyes of the Jedi widen, heard the shouts of alarm from throughout the hall, then the screams, all of them soon overwhelmed by the roar of the reinforced dropship slamming at speed into the base curtsy of Hux's explosions.

Bits of stone shattered and the floor vibrated under the impact. Columns were broken as the ship guided by its own momentum came closer and closer to the group. coming to a stop directly behind Kylo and Hux.

Kylo heard the explosive bolts on the passenger compartment of the dropship blow open. And for the first time, the Jedi knight looked past Kylo, his head cocked in a question. Uncertainty entered his expression. Kylo savored it.

A hum sounded as the fifteen knights of ren within the dropship activated there lightsabers.

Kylo locked his eyes with the knight and smiled with his teeth "This is where the fun begins."


	2. Long time, No See

Finn was awoken by the storm of blasterfire ricocheting through the base. He knew immediately that the First Order had found them, but what made him even more concerned was the distinct sound of lightsaber vs lightsaber, that could only mean one thing, Kylo Ren.

He jumped off his bed and focused his groggy eyes on the monitor that showed the main hall. What he saw horrified him, troops being killed by knights of ren, the small detachment of Jedi were holding there own for now but two of them lay dead on the ground. The most senior of them the knight, Zeerid was engaged in a fierce battle of will with his former leader and terrorizer Kylo Ren.

In these types of situations, he tried to think "what would Leia do?" she was old but she always had a plan to escape a bad situation and people loved her for it, but he wasn't Leia. He was just stormtrooper that had a conscious, he didn't know why the Resistance had made him a commander. He didn't have the experience nor the desire to lead and he certainly wasn't even going to begin to think about moving up in the ranks. The role had had always envisioned for himself was to support his friends/ family Poe and Rey, he would continue to follow them on their adventures and be as helpful as he could. He hadn't seen them in months sense had been given his own command, and judging from the fight they were in he doubted he would ever get the chance again.

No, he wasn't a commander in any real sense...he was a soldier. A soldier in a fight that he was likely to lose, but that didn't stop him from putting on his signature jacket and picking up his blaster because as a friend of his once said "Never tell me the odds". 

-

The chaos around faded from either of their minds, there was only Kylo and his rage, and Zeerid and his calm. Their blades sizzling in opposition, each used the Force to press against the strength of the other, but neither had an obvious advantage, which to Kylo spoke to help Rey was getting from Skywalker, even in death his uncle was still finding ways to frustrate his plans. If only he had put the time and effort into training him instead of trying to limit his potential he would never have left in the first place.

Feeding off his hatred for his uncle and the Jedi as a whole he unleashed an onslaught of overhand slashes and crosscuts. Zeerid backed off, parrying, unable to respond with blows of his own. Kylo tried to slice the Jedis head off but he was again blocked.

Kylo managed to land a solid kick that sent the Jedi flying backward. Zeerid flipped and landed upright in a crouch near two of the Knights of Ren. They lunged for him and he blocked one blow, leaped over the second, and spun a rapid circle with his saber, cutting down both men.

Kylo who at this point had quite enough flung his lightsaber at Zeerid. He guided its path with the Force, and it spun a sizzling path through the air at the Zeerid's neck. But Zeerid riding the momentum of his attack on the second night of Ren, leapt into the air and over the saber.

While Zeerid was still in the air, Kylo unleashed a blast of energy that caught the Jedi unprepared and sent him crashing downward into a pile of rubble. Kylo didn't hesitate, he leaped into the air summoning his lightsaber and dove down the with the intention of driving it through the Jedi below him, but at the last minute, Zeerid rolled away.

Zeerid found his footing and unleashed a flurry of quick strikes, slashes, and lunges. Kylo easily blocked the attacks thanks to his natural height and weight advantage still, he couldn't find an opening to counterattack. Lunging forward, Zeerid slashed crosswise, Kylo blocked the attack again but this time he was caught by surprise when the Jedi slammed the hilt of his saber into the side of his jaw. The pain was excoriating and for a brief moment, he thought the blow had broken his jaw. But with the blow came an opportunity to play possum, he staggered backward a step, as if he was stunned from the attack.

Seeing an opening, Zeerid stepped forward and swung for Kylo's throat. As Kylo predicted he would. Kylo turned his saber vertical to block the shot at his neck and spun taking his lightsaber with him, hot energy burned through robes and skin all the same. Zeerid's expression fell and for a moment he just looked stunned, but then his body from the chest up fell forward and his hips and legs feel back.

"NO" Finn screamed from behind

Kylo only had a split second to act as Finn fired his blaster enraged at the death of one of his men, but a second was all he needed with a slight wave of his hand the blaster bolts froze in mid-air as did Finn. The man was desperately trying to regain control over his body but he was simply no match for the Force.

Kylo stalked towards his prey, he didn't need to be inside the other's mind to know that he was afraid. Did he actually think sneaking up and shooting him in the back was actually going to work? Still even Kylo couldn't deny the other had changed since there encounter on Starkiller, he seemed more self-confident and sure of himself.

"We meet again FN-2187" he voice came out even despite triumph he was feeling "Congratulations on the promotion, you've improved yourself since the last time we met, unfortunately for you so have I."

He waved his hand again and Finn saw darkness.


	3. Fear

He needed her. But he knew Rey wouldn't be coming to his rescue this time. Finn had no one to rely on. He would have to get out of this alone or, he didn't want to think about the consequences.

He woke in a room he couldn't quite figure out. It was far to barren to be any normal persons living quarters yet there was a large bed in the center. He heaved himself off the floor to look around for a possible escape. There were what appeared to be artifacts on pedestals, one held a dagger that appeared to be very old but you could tell just by it's look that it held great significance. He felt a very strange pull to a pedestal on the other side of the room. It was like he was being called towards it, and strangely enough, it stood alone all by itself.

The feeling only got stronger as he approached whatever it was. Sounds began to play in his head, lightsabers he thought he heard lightsabers clashing but there was no one in the room but him.

It was a mask of some kind he could tell that much just by looking at it, but it was severely damaged. The pull was far to strong now and it scared him he couldn't control his body as his hand reached out to touch the mask. When the tip of his finger touched the black steel  _ something strange happened, he wasn't in the room anymore. _

_ He stood in front of a surgical table. On the table strapped down was something horrible. It might have been a pieced together hybrid of droid and human, encased in a life support shell. _

_ Terrifying _

_ Mesmerizing _

_ Awful _

_ Finn could not look away from this poor creature this burned and charred man with angry yellow eyes. He pitied this man with all his soul, he could feel his heart-wrenching pain and his anger. Anger that Finn could almost see, it chilled him down to the bones. _

_ A dark robbed shadow figure stood behind the table. It made Finn feel cold he didn't know if the shadow was human or not but he knew it was evil and cruel, he didn't know how he knew this but he just knew. _

_ "Lord Vader? Lord Vader, can you hear me?" _

_ "Where is Padme? is she alright?" _

_ He didn't know who Padme was but he knew that this was Kylo's grandfather and he could feel how desperate he was to have this woman. His whole life revolved around her, Finn could feel it. _

_ "I'm afraid she died. It seems in your anger, you killed her" _

_ Sadness _

_ Grief _

_ Pain _

_ So much Pain _

Then it was gone and he was in the room again. His cheeks wet from the crying he had done from whatever he had just experienced. Something was wrong with this place something was very wrong, so much evil, so much pain. He didn't know how to handle these feelings, he needed to leave, to Find Poe or Rey.

He turned to leave, Narrow face black curls.

Kylo Ren

He jumped back in panic but a large hand grasped his forearm preventing any real distance between them.

"See something interesting?"

Cold fear turned to Terror and rational thoughts went out the window, all that was left was a desperate will to live.

He scratched and clawed at Kylo's hand because Kylo was pain, Kylo was death and he wasn't ready to die.

He didn't want to die here. 


	4. Change

Despite his fear, Finn raised his fist and did something that he knew he would regret, he punched Kylo Ren in the jaw. Drawing back slightly, Ren considered his unexpectedly determined opponent with a sinister smile.

"That was a good hit" Kylo sneered. "You always fight better when you're scared, that's what I like about you"

Finn didn't like the look Kylo was giving him. He took the slightest step back when lightning erupted from Kylo's fingers, blasting Finn backward and leaving him reeling in pain.

Finn had never experienced so much pain in all his life. It was as if he had been burned alive to his very bone, his body spasmed on the floor at Kylo's feet unable to even look at the man who now stood above him.

"Like it," Kylo asked as if he was speaking about a party trick" just one of the new force powers I have at my disposal"

Finn ignored him still wincing from the pain. But there was that call to the mask again. He didn't understand what was happening.

"What did I see?" he asked

"You know what you saw and you know deep down what it means. You have a connection to the force weaker than mine or the scavengers but, stronger than most. You experienced a memory just by touching my grandfather's mask."

Finn did nothing as Kylo's hand approached his face. In a surprising, move the man gently tilted his chin up so that he and Kylo could look into each other's eye.

"You fight and you struggle but I know you want to be a good boy for me, don't you little omega?"

Kylo was attractive there was no denying that any omega would be lucky to have an alpha that looked like him. But he didn't find Kylo's personality attractive, he was cruel, he was mean, and he scared Finn.

"You're going to make a wonderful apprentice and omega"

"I don't want to be your apprentice nor do I have any intention of mating with you when you actively trying to kill my friends."

"We'll see about that"

-

As the turbolift doors shut, General Hux tugged at the cuffs of his uniform, even though he knew they were perfect. He tried not to think how long it had been since Supreme Leader Ren had summoned him to his throne room.

The last few years had been hard for him. His relationship with Snoke hadn't been great, but his relationship with Kylo was outright hostile. Snoke had been cruel but only when he had failed to complete his task. Kylo was abusive, there was no pleasing him.

He passed the Supreme Leaders crimson armed guard. The First Order banner hung overhead. The doors opened and Hux stepped into Kylo's chambers. Like most people, he found himself in fear every time he waited for Kylo to make his presence known.

As soon as Hux dropped to one knee, cold eyes were upon him. Kylo appeared from a shadowy corner of the room.

"General, I tasked you with the end of the Resistance almost three years ago yet our spies report they are stronger than ever. Care to explain yourself" he said coldly

"Supreme Leader, I admit we have had setbacks but they are merely temporary, I have a new plan to finally end the Resistance once and for all," Hux replied

Kylo studied him with a sneer as if his mere presence disgusted him. Kylo wasn't the towering figure that he normally was when he sat on the throne, but Kylo radiated power.

Hux was well aware the force was real. His body still ached from being slammed into the wall by Kylo the other day. But that was the problem, how was he supposed to win a full-scale war against the Resistance when they were training Jedi after Jedi and the only force wielders he had at his disposal were the Knights of Ren. There were so few knights and they were more effective together than leading a squad of stormtroopers.

"Your years of failure, make your assurances worthless to me, you incompetent ginger. I did not bring you here to listen to more of your worthless dribble, Hux. You are here so that I can introduce you to my apprentice. Your new superior."

"Apprentice?" Hux asked clearly confused.

Stepping forward dressed in all black stood his former stormtrooper. He looked different, more determined and relaxed than when he had been during their last encounter. More importantly, why was he not trying to kill Kylo?

"FN-2187?" He asked

Finn smiled at him, it was warmer than Ren's but it was still off. Something was wrong here, Kylo had done something he just knew it.

"My name is Finn and it's a pleasure to meet you, General. My master has told me a great deal about you."

"What are talking about we-" Hux was interrupted when Kylo raised his hand commanding the force and directing it to coil around the general's throat.

"Apprentice leave us for a moment," Kylo said

Finn gave a respectful nod before departing from the room. When Kylo was sure that he was gone he released his hold on Hux.

He sputtered and gasped for breath for a few moments, never getting used to the feeling of being force choked.

"What have you done to him?" Hux asked

"Why General is that concern I sense. Finn has a very special connection to the force but unlike the scavenger, he does not process the ability to defend himself from my mind probe. It was was a simple matter of going into his mind and changing certain memories, and erasing others. Now I am a true lord of the Sith complete with my own apprentice."

"So he doesn't remember being a stormtrooper?"

Kylo rubbed his temples in annoyance "He remembers that he loves me. As far as he's concerned your just an annoying ginger, not his former commander."


	5. Domestic Life

Kylo Ren was doing stretching exercises when Finn walked into the training area.

"I hope you're ready for a workout," Kylo said in greeting.

"Master, Lightsaber training would be a nice change of pace from all the readings you've been having me do lately" Finn replied.

"I like when we have our private time together."

Kylo laughed and gave a last stretch before drawing his lightsaber from his belt. "I've been working you pretty hard the last few weeks apprentice but I'm more than happy to loosen you up a bit, who knows maybe you'll last a little longer this session."

"I won't disappoint you Master" Finn said as he put his black cloak aside and drew his lightsaber.

Finn enjoyed sparring with his Master. Every time they locked blades he learned something, it could something as simple as a new way to block an attack or keeping his feet set in the correct stance. His master was one of the most patient kind men he had ever met in his life.

"You've been getting better. Never knew how much I needed a sparring partner until you came along. He smiled "Shall we get started"

Finn grinned. "Of course, Kylo"

Then they settled into serious sparring.

The two Sith's lightsabers flashed and sizzled when the blades struck in thrust and parry. When first one, then the other found his way through the other's defense, the shimmering light stopped just short of striking skin. Their voices rang with pleasure at each skillful move.

After an hour of sparring, they stopped by unspoken mutual agreement. Both gleamed with sweat. Both were laughing.

"A sparring partner makes the workouts much, much better." He eyed Finn "You've been practicing with the droids I see."

Finn's eyes sparkled at the praise. "Everything I know I owe to your teachings Master but, your skills are truly remarkable. No one in the galaxy even comes close to being your equal."

In an instant, Finn's waist was seized by strong arms. The intensity in his Masters's eyes one of the things he loved most about the man, he was always looking for something to conquer.

He knew better than to initiate a kiss. Kylo was the Master even in these situations. His Master got off on control and he was more than willing to give it to him. As far as he was concerned he was the luckiest omega in the galaxy, the son of Imperial scientist that somehow wound up with the leader of the First Order.

-

"I don't understand Supreme Leader, why are we choosing Naboo as our new headquarters?" Hux asked as knelt before Kylo.

"You do not need to understand. Your focus should be on executing my commands, now go and do not forget to inform the queen that I'll be using the Royal Palace as my personal residence." Kylo ordered

The General nodded his head and respectfully bowed before leaving the throne room. In his personal opinion, it made little sense.


	6. Finn, Where Have You Gone?

Rey was leading twenty of the youngest Jedi recruits, children only four or five years old, through their morning training exercises, battling floating training droids with miniature lightsabers.

It brought her intense joy seeing the emotions playing out on their innocent faces. Looks of intensity, and then great joy whenever an energy bolt from a training droid was blocked, and the elation would quickly turn back to intensity and concentration when the joy brought distraction and allowed the next energy bolt to slip past and bring a sudden, jolting sting.

She was learning as much from them as they were from her. She worried the training would be too much for the children at first and they would get discouraged. But she had been wrong.

With each failure and slip up would bring determination, which caused confidence and eventually would lead to insight and progress in the force.

"Don't think...feel," Rey instructed the group. "Be one with the force and allow it to guide you."

She was surprised when a smiling Leia appeared in the doorway of the room.

"Look, everyone, we have a visitor, let's welcome her."

Twenty little lightsabers clicked off and the students came to attention together.

"Hello General Organa," they said in unison

Leia softly shook her head in affection "You all know you can just call me Leia, no need for that formal stuff when you're talking to friends"

Rey could tell that Leia hadn't come just to see her teach a class.

"Let's take a break padawans, go have snacks...and don't forget to drink plenty of water," Rey said dismissing the class

She took a more serious look when the children were out of the room. "Any word on Finn and his team, did our scouts find anything?

The smile disappeared from Leia's face and she put a comforting hand on Rey's shoulder.

"Our scouts found the base but Rey...there wasn't much left. As far we can tell no one made it out alive it was a massacre" she had lost so much over the year’s friends, family, and fellow believers in the cause. But giving news like this never got better with age or experience. "Our spies did pick up chatter from the First Order that one prisoner had been taken, were assuming that would be Finn his body was the only one missing."

Hope returned to Rey's eyes. Leia hated to see it.

"Where have they taken him?" Rey asked with urgency.

"Rey Naboo, but Rey Ben has had him for a long time...you may find something that your not ready for." she tried to reason.

But Rey was resolute she was not going to allow her friend to suffer if she could do something about it. That was it.

"I'm going after him," Rey said leaving no room for argument.

Leia wasn't exactly comfortable about letting her best fighter go on such a dangerous mission, but she wouldn't be going alone.

"Poe said the same thing when I told him"

-

Ordinarily having a co-pilot on the Millennium Falcon made life much easier but this trip was different. They shared very few words since they had departed from Resistance base and the tension was palpable.

At the heart of the unease was a difference of opinion on how Rey could best help the cause. She believed that her time was best spent restarting the Jedi by training a new generation of light side force users.

Poe thought that she should have been on the front lines more. Rey was the best weapon that they had against the First Order. He believed that if she was on the front lines more than they would have had to promote so many untested squad leaders, like Finn.

Poe wasn't someone who believed that omegas couldn't fight quite the opposite he had seen many omegas hold there not just as pilots but as soldiers. But he wasn't ashamed to admit that he was very protective over the man who had risked everything save his life and help complete his mission.

A part of him blamed the girl for not being there to protect Finn. She had sent some of her best students with him on his mission but if she had gone along with Finn things might have been different. Of course, he also knew that had she gone with Finn there would be a good chance that they would both be in the clutches of the First Order right now.

"I can sense your anxiety," Rey said tired of the awkward silence. "We'll find him, Poe, if he's on Naboo we'll find him."

Roe nervously played with the controls in front of him. his hands ghosting over the colorful buttons bust still careful not to push any down.

"I know...I'm just worried about him. Last time he and Kylo faced off didn't exactly end well for anyone...well except for you I guess."

Rey winced as if she had just been slapped "What are you implying?" she asked.

"You could be doing more Rey. Were out here dying and your back at the base playing with kids."

"I am training Jedi so that the Resistance won't have to just rely on me, were going to need them if we're going to take down the First Order."

Poe didn't seem convinced but was thankful when the ship exited from hyperspace above Naboo.


	7. At Home On Naboo

The great port city of Theed was soft in appearance. The buildings were stone and many other materials, with rounded rooflines and delicate colors. Vines of all sorts were everywhere, crawling up the sides of the buildings, adding vibrancy and scents. Adding comfort.

Kylo and Finn lugged their bags across a square towards the royal place. Finn noted the serenity on Kylo's face, he looked happy and at peace. Emotions that many people would think impossible for the Supreme Leader to feel.

For Finn, it had been a long time since he had been home. He loved the natural beauty of his home planet and the wildlife that lived across its fast green forest. His parents had done a great deal of exploring during his childhood and he had come along on their adventures. Those were the good days. Then everything changed when the Empire fell and the New Republic came.

"I love it here," Kylo said grabbing his attention "The way the palace shimmers in the sunlight, the way the air always smells of flowers."

"And the soft sound of the distant waterfalls," Finn added. He could not deny the sincerity in Kylo's voice. He wished that they had grown up here together.

"The first time I saw the capitol, I was very young. I'd never seen a waterfall before. I thought they were so beautiful. I never thought that one day I'd live in the palace...thank you" Finn said happily

It was true Finn had never imagined that he would ever be able to come back to Naboo or live in the palace. But thanks to Kylo both things had come true. The man was truly something special he didn't know what he had done to deserve his affection but he had vowed a long time ago to make himself worthy of it.

They had arrived at the great doors of the palace, and paused to take in the beautiful scenery.

"Supreme Leader, Lord Finn. Welcome to the palace, it is a great honor you have bestowed upon Naboo by making this your official residence. I am Syfo head of the staff here and your loyal servant."

Syfo was an old man of average height. His perfectly groomed grey hair and perfect posture. The man had clearly been at this job for a very long time.

"Show us to our rooms" Kylo commanded

"As you wish Supreme Leader" He began walking down an elegantly decorated hallway the two sith trailing behind.

"The palace is stunning, I'm sure you and your staff must be very proud," Finn said trying to create conversation. The palace was said to have been built before even the Old Republic had been established and to have it still be such a marvel was amazing.

"Thank you, my lord, we pride ourselves on keeping this palace and all royal properties in the best condition possible. We have a substantial budget that allows us to make any restoration necessary. We currently have a number of projects to make life easier here at the palace."

"You can just call me Finn"

"No, he can't" Kylo cut in "I left explicit instructions that you are to be called "My Lord" "Lord Finn" or "Deputy Supreme Leader" you are my apprentice and if anything were to happen to me you would take over the First Order, do not degrade yourself for the sake of politeness."

Both Finn and Syfo were briefly stunned by Kylo's outburst. stopping in there tracks and looking at each other for a moment.

"Of course Master," Finn said once he had regained his composure.

-

Finn rested on the soft silk sheets. Their room was a model of luxury and comfort, a feeling you just couldn't get aboard a ship. A soft breeze fluttered through the window made the room smell like freshly cut trees. Finn was in heaven.

Kylo, on the other hand, was not impressed with such comforts. He had been raised in the rough confines of the Millennium Falcon, used to the bumps of avoiding enemy starfighters. During his training with Snoke, he was forced to sleep on a bed of rocks so that he would be used to any environment.

But he was more than happy to see the joy on Finn's face, he was happy here. True the memories that his apprentice was so moved by were not his own, he had given them to Finn. He had given him the childhood that he had never experienced and parents that loved and cared for him.

He had taken so much from the omega, it was nice to actually give him something.

Finn's joy was infectious, Kylo found himself jumping on the bed with him. He felt Finn's skin, soft and he was warm very much like the planet they were on.

-

"Not that I'm questioning your contact or anything, but why do they live in the middle of a swamp?" Rey asked as she trudged through the mud.

Her white outfight had turned brown from her ankle to her knee. Jakku may have been a hell hole but at least the sand was solid when you walked on it.

Poe stopped right at the edge of the lake "Oh they don't live in the swamp they live underneath it. Ever run into a Gungan before there the other natives of Naboo normally stick to there underwater homes especially since the First Order took over but they have spies everywhere. If Finn's on the planet there the people to ask."

Rey was about to ask Poe to explain further when the tip of a ship of some kind broke the surface of the water. It was a beautiful green that blended well with the swamp.

The glass lifted from the dome-shaped vehicle

"Yous late Poe Dameron, hop in we havings to get back to the city if yousa wanting Gungan help."

"Sure thing buddy" he stepped into the vehicle before turning around "You coming Rey?"

The woman blinked a few times seemingly debating with herself before deciding to in climb in.


	8. Assault On Theed

"Okay time for introductions," Poe said as they made there way downward into the murkiness "Rey I'd like you to meet my contact with the Gungan military, Captain Chi. He's an old friend of Leia's and the one that been reporting on the First Order's operations here."

"Chi, this is Rey. Jedi and Resistance fighter if you're looking to take down the First Order she's your girl."

Rey and Chi stared into each other's eyes, each wanting to get a feel of the other.

"I've heard stories about the Jedi but never met one in person" Chi offered.

"I've never met a Gungan before so mysteries on both sides."

Slowly Otoh Gunga came into view. The city was comprised of a cluster of bubbles that connected to one another like ballons and were anchored to several huge rock pillars.

Once inside the trio found themselves on a platform that led down to a square surrounded by buildings. In short order a squad of uniformed Gungan soldiers appeared, riding two-legged mounts.

"Heyday ho, Cap'n Rapals," Chi greeted the commander of the soldiers cheerfully. "Thesa my friends I've been yous about, one of dems a Jedi"

"Jedi!" Rapls asked shocked "Yousa found a Jedi? Wesa go see the big boss.

The Gungan soldiers took them through the buildings of the city, down several connecting passages, and into what, Chi whispered to his companions, was the High Tower Boardroom. All the seats were occupied by Gungan officials in their robes of office, and a way was quickly made for the newcomers through Gungans already present to conduct other business.

The Gungan occupying the highest seat was a heavyset male. His face bore an irritated look that even Chi seemed more than a little intimidated as they were motioned forward.

"Chi, was dis I here about a Jedi?" Boss Roo rumbled at the captain.

"Yes messa found a Jedi, her needing our help to be getting here friend back and freeings Naboo."

The large Gungan rubbed his chin in contemplation. The First Order had only been on Naboo a few months and things had been very bad. In the past occupiers of Naboo had left the Gungan population alone, focusing all their attention on the Humans that lived on the surface. But the First Order was different. As soon as their stormtroopers set foot on the planet they went to the swamps. The Gungans had tried to fight but their attempts had been unsuccessful.

"What friend yous looking for Jedi?" Boss Roo asked Rey.

"Finn, he's with the Resistance. He was on a mission in the Outer Rim when the First Order attacked his base, we believe that he is he's being held by Kylo Ren."

The Boss nodded his large head "Ren is here on Naboo in the palace. Our spies spotted an omega with him, maybe that's yous friend. If yous planning to take the palace, yous gonna be needing Gungan help. Gungans agree to help if you get Ren off Naboo as well."

Rey didn't hesitate "Then we have a deal"

-

A squad of Stormtroopers stopped to take in the day. The sun overhead in a cloudless sky and the wind died away to nothing, the grasslands lying south of Theed between the Naboo capital and the Gungan swamp lay empty and still.

Then the Gungan army surfaced in a rippling of murky water. One Gungan, then another, and finally hundreds and eventually thousands.

The Gungans rode there beastly mounts into battle. They carried long energy spears and metal slings for long-distance fighting and energy shields for close combat.

Slowly, the Gungan army cleared the tangle of the swamps and moved out onto the open grasslands where the First Order stormtroopers were stationed.

Kylo Ren watched the battle on the holo he had installed in his bedroom. He had already known Rey was on the planet for all her natural talent and power she lacked the skill to conceal her force presence.

"So she's finally made her move," He said to himself

The attack by the Gungans was merely a distraction sooner or later Rey would turn up at the palace looking for Finn or what used to be the Finn that she knew.

He chuckled in amusement at what she would find.

"Supreme Leader the Gungans are attacking!" Hux shouted as he entered the room.

Kylo didn't bother to face him instead keeping his attention on the holo "I am aware Hux, I have already ordered walkers to deal with them, this should be a short battle." 

"But master it's going to take time for them to get here, we should evacuate and get you to safety." Finn said voice filled with worry.

"I appreciate your concern for my safety but I have the situation well under control. Go to our room and wait for my signal...and don't forget your lightsaber. Were going to be having guest."

-

Rey, Poe, and Chi along with a small squad of Gungan soldiers followed the underground passageways that led out at the back of the palace. They didn't encounter many stormtroopers and the few they did Rey made quick work of with her lightsaber. It never sat right with her, having to kill stormtroopers anyone of them could at some point take the same path that Finn had taken. But it had to be done now, she needed to find him.

Rey was an alpha and while she thought of the Omega as a friend there was no denying that she also saw him as a potential mate. She knew Poe did too, and whether he wanted to admit it or not she knew that was the real cause of the rift that had developed between the two of them.

In a very dark part of the back of her mind that she was ashamed of, she viewed this recuse mission as a form of courting. She would show Finn just how powerful she was, how she could protect him and their children. She did her best to bury those thoughts. Thinking like that would lead her down a very dark path.

She sensed him close by. Kylo Ren

"This way" she ordered the others down a long hallway that seemed to emanate darkness.

Approaching from behind, all Rey could see was a tall, figure silhouetted against the spray of black.

"I've been waiting for you." he said simply

"Where is he?" Rey seethed, activating her lightsaber.

"It's shame really, your lack control over your emotions. Your driven by your feelings, if you had taken my hand when I offered it I could have shown you how to properly channel those feelings. But you missed your chance and I have a new apprentice now." Kylo snatched up his lightsaber. The crimson blade crackled and growled. "Even a fraction of the dark side is more powerful than your Jedi arrogance can conceive. You have never seen the depth of the darkness. Until now."

Slowly, Rey and Kylo circled. Lightsaber high above his head, Rey brought her blade straight down then when Kylo moved to parry, Rey changed direction and cut low. Kylo counterparried, let the impact direct his sword towards Rey's throat.

The battle was on.

-

Finn did as his master had instructed, he could see the fighting take place from their bedroom window. He wanted to help not stay hidden away by guards as his friends and master took all the risk.

"The Supreme Leader has engaged the Jedi" one of the stormtroopers shouted.

The squad that had been guarding the hallway vanished to aid Kylo.

and so did Finn. 


	9. Not A Chapter just a question for you guys

Would you guys like to see Ezra and Palpatine in my story? I was thinking of including them in the plot but I'm not sure. So if you could just sorta comment your preference it would be a huge help.


	10. Naboo Confrontation

Finn panted as he ran down the expansive hall, red guards in toe. Ugly black blotches littered the walls and ceilings from blaster fire. Finn was furious his new home was being destroyed before he had even gotten a chance to spend a whole night.

Suddenly one of the guards pointed to a room and shouted "look"

Illuminated by the light from there lightsabers clashing, Kylo and Rey clashed. In a way, it was a beautiful sight. Two lightsaber duelists on equal footing, neither one taking a clear advantage.Spinning and slashing, parrys and high jumps. When one went of the defense the other would go on offense.

Finn was in awe. True he had sparred with Kylo before but he had never even come close to anything like the spectacle before him.

Everyone in the vicinity moved in for a better view of the olympian conflict. The battle between light and dark.

Rey heard the approaching commotion and spared a glance outside the room. "Finn!" she shouted when her eyes found him staring awestruck. Her chest puffed with pride "Yes look at me. I'm taking a Sith just for you" she thought to herself.

Kylo took immediate advantage of the momentary distraction to bring his saber over and down. Rey somehow managed to deflect the blow.

Now, as the battle played out between Kylo and Rey, the years of training that Kylo had done showed. Rey leapt and spun, slashing side to side, chopping, and thrusting, but all of Kylo's movements seemed far more efficient. He followed a single line, front and back, his feet shifting to keep him constantly in perfect balance as he retreated and came on suddenly with devastating thrust that had Rey stumbling backward.

"Your skills are raw and unfocused, just like the Jedi you teach" the Supreme leader taunted. "I expected more from Luke's last student"

His words spurred Rey forward with another series of slashes and chops, but Kylo's red blade angled left and then right, then up just enough to send Rey's descending blade slipping off to the side. Rey had to retreat soon after, gasping for breath.

Something was wrong Rey knew at least that much, Kylo's force signature had changed since they had last met. His signature had been dark but if you looked hard enough you could see the light buried deep within him. Now his force signature was a foul dark perversion of the force. There was no light left within him and to make matters worse he had grown powerful during his time leading the First Order.

She was losing this fight and, she knew it.

Finn's pulse and breathing were quickened. Something in his chest became more electric when he saw his master at his true power. A feeling of fullness, of power, of dark and demon mastery of secret lusts, unrestrained passion, primal wild submission all these things were in Finn's heart as he watched his master.

Chi crept up behind the red guards that were holding the man called Finn prisoner. He hoped that he had the right person otherwise this wasn't going to go well. But he was sure he had the right person, Poe had rarely stopped talking about Finn since he picked them up in the swamp.

He reached out and grabbed the man's arm, and yanked him from in between the two red guards holding him prisoner. Rey and Kylo's fight served as a great distraction all he had to do was get the man to a safe distance and then go back for Poe and Rey.

In a spilt second when the Gungan attention was off him, Finn's hand moved to the black chrome lightsaber attached to his belt. Chi started to yell as a fiery red light appeared. He never finished his yell. It turned into a blink. When the blink was finished, Chi found himself lying prone on the floor, moaning, and whimpering as he stared at the stump that used to be his arm.

"Resistance scum" Finn sneered down at him.

When he looked up from the fallen Gungan, the room fell silent. Poe stared in shock at the scene that had just unfolded. What had happened to his buddy? He hadn't noticed it until now but Finn was dressed in all black in an outfit very similar to Kylo's and he had a lightsaber. A red lightsaber.

"Finn?" Rey called out. Unable to believe that the darkness she sensed in Kylo was also coiled around her friend. "What has he done to you?"

Finn didn't know what game this Jedi was playing at, speaking as if she knew him. If she hoped to drive a wedge between him and his master than she would be disappointed.

"My Master has shown me great power," he answered her.

"Master?" was he referring to Kylo. She turned back to Kylo a new sense of fury in her very soul. How dare this man corrupt Finn, fill his head with lies, and force him to serve evil.

"Kylo this is between you and me, let Finn go and we can finish this. Just the two of us, no one else needs to get hurt." They could settle once and for all.

"My apprentice is here because he wants to be" he pointed his lightsaber at Rey "but we will finish this today."

Finn joined his master's side. The two of them would be more than a match for this Jedi and with her death, the Resistance would lose hope. He just hoped that his master would be gracious enough to allow him to finish off the remaining Gungans as repayment for this intrusion into their home.

"Finn buddy you can't do this, it's not you." Poe pleaded as he went to Rey's side blaster in hand.

"I think I'll have my apprentice kill you first Dameron" Kylo's voice hummed with anticipation. "Then the both of us will kill you scavenger"

"RUN" Chi yelled to his friends somehow he had managed to remove a grenade from his belt and with his one arm he yanked it onto the center of the room.

Kylo summed the force a nearby table protecting himself and Finn. When the blast had settled little fires covered the room and the wall was gone and, so were Poe and Rey.

A large hand closed around Chi's neck and lifted him off the deck. The Gungan's eyes bulged.

"You failed" he choked out

Thick fingers tightened further, and the Chi struggles became more frantic. His last words were muffled and choked past intelligibility.

Kylo was not pleased. Even though the Gungan had gone limp with an awful, unquestionable finality, Kylo's hand continued tightening, producing a chilling snapping and popping of bone. Then with a disgusted wheeze Kylo threw the corpse against the far wall.

Kylo whirled around at the officers that had come to assist, they shrank under his gaze. "Start tearing this planet apart, I want them found and I want them alive." He paused for a moment, then added, "Quickly!"

Officers and stormtroopers nearly fell over themselves in their haste to leave, not necessarily to carry out Kylo's orders, but simply to retreat from his presence.

Once everyone had left the room Kylo reached out to Finn, wrapping his arms around the omega bringing him into his chest.

"Are you hurt?" he asked

"I'm fine, thank you for saving me...I'm sorry they managed to escape but I'm sure we'll find them again," Finn said hopefully.

"Perhaps," he said but his mind was somewhere else


	11. Chapter 11

Rey continued to walk. It didn't matter that the murky gunk of sewage and mud had stained the legs of her white pants. It didn't matter that the foul smell of the sewer grew stronger the deeper inside they traveled. She needed to be off Naboo.

"Rey...Rey," Poe called out from behind her.

Knowing what he wanted to talk about she refused to acknowledge him.

The splashing of sludge became closer behind her, then Poe's hand was on her shoulder gently turning her to face him.

"Rey," The look of shock from earlier still hadn't left his face. "What happened back there?...what happened to Finn?"

That was the question. What had happened to Finn?

She had tried her best to not think about it right now and focus on the task at hand, escape. But the question had burned at the back of her mind and, so had the memories. To see Finn dressed in black robes was one thing but, the look of absolute hate that he had directed her way had been...something from her wildest nightmares. A chill ran down her spine just thinking about it.

"I don't know." She said, and the answer was true she had no idea what kind of force power Kylo had used to turn Finn to the dark side. "I had always suspected that Finn had a connection to the force, I could always sense him easier than others. I think he has a similar connection to the general."

"Well we have to do something; we can't just leave him there with Kylo!" Poe said not liking the answer he had been given.

"I don't want to leave him either but, there's no way we're going to be able to take them both without taking the planet so we're going to need help."

Poe knew she was right. It was just something about leaving the planet without Finn that didn't sit well with him. He had lost a lot of good friends during this war, but he had never left one behind.

"You think they know where we are?" Poe asked as they approached the end of the long sewer pipe.

"Doubtful there still probably looking for us in the city, by the time they realize how we got out we'll be long gone."

-

"Supreme Leader Ren," Allegiant General Pryde called. "One of our scout teams has alerted us to an interesting development."

Kylo sat in what used to be the Queen of Naboo's chambers. He had tasked Finn with redecorating it and, he hadn't been disappointed. The room now only had two colors red and black. long black Elegant banners hung from the wall each representing a planet the First Order had conquered during the war.

"What is it?" Kylo asked.

"The scouts that we have stationed at the remains of your grandfather's castle have informed us that the cultist who occupy the remains of the castle have found some sort of device. It is unknown what the device only that it has killed anyone who has tried to activate it."

Well that was interesting he had visited Vader's castle only a few times and under the careful supervision of Snoke. It was entirely possible in fact probably that his predecessor had been keeping things from him. Whatever this device was it seemed important and he wanted it.

He rose from his throne "Prepare my flagship; I'll be investigating this device myself."


	12. Sometimes Kylo Likes The Past

"Kylo," Finn whined from behind him. "How much further, the heat is killing me."

Finn had a point, it was a hot day even by Mustafar standards. His own hair was damp from all the sweating they had done but they were close castle and would soon be in the shade. At least the troops had coolers inside their uniforms, he was under no illusion that the cult was going to give up the device without a fight.

"We're almost there, another mile or two I can already see it." Kylo said.

A forgotten, decrepit cathedral. Crumbling. Pieces of structure litter the ground, untouched for decades.

The Rebellion had blown the castle after they defeated the empire. It's destruction served no real purpose except to remind the galaxy that the Skywalker twins had betrayed their own father, and Kylo hated them for it.

But now he had a chance to make things right.

-

Kylo and Finn along with their squad of stormtroopers cut a swath of blood and destruction through the pathetic cultist. They battled through the gloomy woods of Corvax Fen, one of the few patches on the planet that was cool enough to support native growth.

Finn sliced one cultist in half and turned around to check Kylo's progress. He managed to catch sight of Kylo right before he jabbed one of the smaller blades of his crossguard directly into the stomach of one of the cult members, he bodily lifted the man into the air only to slam him back into the ground killing him instantly.

Kylo was like an angel of death, those who opposed him died and those who stood with him lived, it was that simple. He admired Kylo's technique; each swing of his lightsaber was a masterpiece that inflicted maximum damage upon an opponent. It was humbling to think how much his master was holding back during their sparring sessions.

He wanted to watch Kylo more but as soon as the battle had begun it was now over. They had made quick work of the cult that guarded the castle.

When they reached what Finn assumed was the main entrance of the ruins which was just two huge pieces of castle.

"You all will stay here, make sure no one disturbs us." Kylo ordered the stormtroopers as he took Finn's hand to lead him inside.

It was dark. Kylo activates his red lightsaber, to use as a torch. Tiny creatures around them as they progress further.

"This is where the dark path leads. An empty tomb."

Startled Finn activates his lightsaber ready to attack whoever was following them but, there was no one there.

"Ignore it, apprentice, just the voice of a sad old man who utters useless platitudes"

"This place is dangerous Ben, You should both go home to Leia."

"Who's Ben?" Finn asked, confused if the voice was still talking to them.

"A dead idealistic fool" Kylo growled, which Finn understood meant don't bring it up again.

"A nice boy who wanted to make the galaxy a better place...A boy I failed"

"Yes, you did." Kylo snaps, spinning and swings his lightsaber at empty space. With a billow of cold wind, Luke’s spirit is gone.

Kylo is shaken. But on the altar beyond, the artifact he came here to find. A Sith Holocron. He kneels before it. Holds out his palm, channels the Force. The three sides of the pyramid pull away, revealing an energy within. It grows in intensity and projects a hologram.

Emperor Palpatine: Lord Vader. Young Skywalker will soon be ours, I have foreseen it. But we must prepare for the unforeseen. Should he strike me down, you will take him to the Remnicore System. There you will find Tor Valum, Master of the Sith Lord who instructed me.

The Holocron’s blue light swirls red. It emits a laser that scans Kylo's body.

Emperor Palpatine: Here the son of Skywalker will acquire a great ability--beyond what you could hope to command in your damaged state. With it, he will harness the untapped power of Mortis.

"I don't understand Kylo," Finn said confused.

The holocron ALARMS--Finn does not have the blood of Darth Vader. Palpatine’s image stutters.

\-- the d-destiny...po-potential-- A blast of red lighting shoots from the pyramidal device directly at Finn.

But before it can reach him the holocron is sliced in half, an annoyed Kylo reaches down where Finn has fallen to pick him up.

"Sorry." Finn says sheepishly.

"It's fine we have all the information that we need, it should take a few days for us to reach the Remnicore System."

"Kylo, do you have any idea what he was talking about? What's Mortis?"

"I know what the rumors say, during the clone wars my grandfather and his former Jedi master along with his apprentice were said to have discovered it. But no record exists of them detailing what they had found or seen."

Finn took the information in, it was a risk who's to say that this Tor Valum was still alive, that recording had to be over 30 years old. And then there was the voice.

"That voice, it was a Jedi wasn't it. Do you think he'll tell the Resistance what we learned here?"

Kylo considered the question it was hard to say whether or not Luke had heard everything that the recording had said, he couldn't feel his presence but he could be masking it.

"I'm not sure but either way we have to get to Tor Valum before they do, it's my only chance of gaining the power of Mortis."


End file.
